Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharging system for use with an internal combustion engine.
Description of Related Art
A turbocharger provided in a turbocharging system for use with an internal combustion engine includes a turbine impeller and a compressor impeller that are rotated together through a rotor shaft. An exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine fed to the turbine impeller rotates the turbine impeller, which rotates the compressor impeller to compress intake air and discharge the compressed air to the internal combustion engine (see Patent Document 1).